Judgement
by Lady-Lucifiel
Summary: Aya has gone through a drastic change... and I mean drastic. But Weiss doesn't like it, especially when he forgets his job. But can they really do something just as drastic? Rating went up coz I think its a bit violent already.
1. Prologue

I suddenly woke up. It was already late. And I had this bad feeling. As if something is not going right. No. As a matter of fact, everything is going wrong. I know what it is. But somehow, knowing ain't helping at all. The dread is still there. The dread that things are about to take a new turn. A very sharp turn. For the worst. 


	2. Nights out

"Where's Aya?"  
The young man with long sandy hair who had just appeared on the foot of the stairs asked. He knew the answer. They all did. But the young man sitting on the porch just stared at him. And the kid shrugged before turning back to the book he was reading. But Youji knew he wasn't really reading. They were all too intense to do anything else, anything else, but wait.  
"What time did he left this time?" he asked again.  
"Exactly 6:00 in the evening 8 hours ago." Omi answered not bothering to look up. Youji sighed and walked to the coffeemaker.  
"Anyone for a cup of coffee? … I guess not." He muttered under his breath after getting no reply. "This sucks." He said aloud to no one in particular while pouring himself some coffee. He took a long sip and walked on to where Omi was sitting. His face buried on a thick hardbound novel. "Another detective thingy?"  
The kid stared at him and after realizing that he was the one being asked muttered impatiently. "No. It's a fantasy book. About wizards and witches."  
"Hmmm… wizards and witches eh?" Youji mumbled studying the cover of the book, not noticing the annoyed look on the kid's face. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. … That sounds interesting."  
"Yeah well it is." Omi muttered closing the book and giving Youji a level look. The older man finally realized his unwanted interest and got up, walking to the foot of the stairs, and sitting on the second last step.  
"Geez. You don't have to be so ickle about it." He muttered under his breath.  
"He's an hour later than last time!" Ken suddenly yelled jumping up to his feet. The two turned to him surprised at the sudden outburst. He looked at both of them but Omi just shrugged.  
"Last time? … You mean last night." Youji corrected. "You make it sound as if he hadn't been doing this for a week now."  
"Well thank you for pointing that out Kudou. You're a big help." Ken shot back annoyed.  
"You don't have to be so hot about it." Youji muttered shrugging.  
"Damn it! You'd think he'd at least call. But no. He doesn't care. As if what we're asking is too hard. All we want is to know where he is. Make sure he's fine. Is it so hard to remember to call?" Ken asked aloud, pacing back and forth.  
Youji feeing obliged to answer replied. "Well… kind of. I mean you're in a bar. Lots of girls. Lots of drinks…"  
"We don't expect you to call when you go out Youji. We're used to it. You've been that way before you were even born. We're talking about Aya here. Aya!"  
"Then maybe it's time we get used to it."  
Omi regretted it as soon as he spoke those words. Because he knew, that would be the beginning of another long silence. A very long tensed silence. 


	3. Pissed off

He woke up again. And once again with the same nightmare. The same horrible nightmare. He couldn't take it. It was driving him insane. And it was time he did something about it.  
He stood up slowly. And got his coat putting on his weapon. He had a mission tonight. A very special mission. Just as Persia always says. "Hunt down the futures of these dark beasts." Yes. Tonight he was going hunting. Hunting a future. Hunting a dark beast.  
He slipped silently to the night. Careful to stay hidden in the shadows. Tonight, he had to be especially careful. For it would take much more to kill one of the same shadow. It would take much, much more. But he knew he could handle it. After all, what he was about to do would never be expected by anyone. Never.  
  
  
  
  
Four figures in the darkness. Waiting. Waiting for the one they call their own.  
"Are you sure you told him I'd meet you guys here?" She asked again. For the 9th time.  
"I told you I did. How many times are you planning to ask me that tonight?" Ken answered getting annoyed.  
"Probably until he finally shows up." Omi mumbled.  
"Oh shut up Potter!" Ken shot back at the kid. Omi just shrugged and stared back at the floor. "Damn it! … Damn you Aya!" Ken muttered under his breath.  
A couple more minutes passed. Maybe hours. They didn't know. No one was counting. For them, it all felt like eternity. And then they heard the door slam open from upstairs. And then some swearing. They looked at each other before Manx stood up and turned to the stairs, the others trudging behind her.  
"Manx!" Aya called out surprised at the sight of the redhead. "What are you doing here? Is there a party here that you guys didn't tell me? … eh?" He said putting an arm around Manx' shoulders. "You look pretty tonight. How 'bout it? You… me… whatdyah say?"  
"Aya?!" Manx said shocked pushing the drunken young man away. "Ken told you that you are to receive your new mission tonight. We've been waiting for hours. Where have you been?"  
"Mission?" He echoed turning to Ken a clueless look on his face. Then his expression brightened with recollection. "Oh yeah… he did tell me this morning. Oh… it's already morning." He mumbled after checking his watch. "Yesterday. I guess it slipped my mind. Sorry. It's just that, there were so many girls in the bar tonight. Very pretty little things. You won't believe it. They were falling all over me. Heh. I guess no one can resist this hunk."  
"You forgot?! You forgot?! We've been calling you all night on your cell phone, but you're not answering. Do you know how worried we were?" Ken yelled unable to believe what was going on.  
"Cell phone?" Aya echoed again. "Oh… that. I guess music was loud. You know how they are in disco bars."  
"Your phone has a vibra, Aya!" Ken cut in.  
"Yeah but when your dancing surrounded by pretty girls, I guess you just don't notice it anymore."  
"Notice?! Don't notice?! Who do you think you are? And what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ken exploded.  
"Hey. Why are you so hot? You know what you need? You need a little night out. Try ummm… what was that one… oh yeah. Angels Paradise. I'm sure you'll find it interesting. They've got--"  
"Interesting?! No I won't find it interesting! Because I don't go to those friggin places! Aya that a fucking shit bar! Girls dance around there naked and people have sex on the tables…"  
"Yeah. It's totally cool. Heh. Lots of women… lots of tables."  
"Aya?! Not even Youji goes to that bar." Manx butted in not able to believe what she was hearing.  
"Yeah well Youji ain't much anyway. Not much of a hot shot that is."  
That was the last straw. Ken grabbed the collar of Aya's coat and punched him in the face. He's own, a grotesque mask of anger. Aya staggered backward and crashed on the wall.  
"Hey! What the hell is your problem? You guys are the ones who told me to loosen up. Told me to go out and have fun. What was it that you said again? … oh yeah. It's a big world out there Aya… all waiting for you to discover. So now I did and you're all getting pissed off."  
"Aya, we told you to loosen up. But not like this. This isn't you anymore." Omi reasoned out.  
"And how do you know it's not? So I finally discover the world and I found out that I enjoyed it this way. That ain't your business anymore. I'm pooped. I'll be goin off to bed now. You just fill me in on this little mission o' ours in the morning." He paused an amused expression on his face. "Oh yeah… it's already morning. Later then. Chao." He mumbled before disappearing into his room leaving them standing there. Just standing. Staring after him. The strong smell of alcohol still lingering in the air. 


	4. Fouling up

Autho's Note: This one is a warning. If you're an Aya fan you might not one to read it. My bestfriend who is Aya in our own Weiss group described this fic as pure Aya bastardization. But the again, its just a fic. So hope you enjoy. And do please review  
  
  
  
  
  
He saw the pale figure walk out the door of the bar. Whistling a happy tune as he staggered down the steps to the walkway. It made him sick. How could he be so carefree? How could he feel so… so… undisturbed? Because he wasn't there. He didn't hear it when the motor started. The screams that followed. He didn't hear them. He didn't see their bodies. Crushed! Like trash. Like garbage. And it was time he paid the price. It was all his fault. And the time has come to collect his tithes.  
  
He stepped out of the darkness. A few feet away from the man he called friend. The figure stepped back surprised. Squinting in the darkness ready to lounge at him anytime. And then recognition crossed his face as he recognized the man standing before him.  
  
"Oh. It's just you. What do you want? Don't worry. I don't need a chaperone. I can find my way back to the shop on my own."  
  
"Of course you can." He replied. "But you see, that's not where you're going." He continued a sneer forming on his face. The other looked up at him confused. Studying him from head to foot.  
  
"Where you going dressed in that? Do we have a mission? I don't remember any of you guys telling me we do."  
  
"Oh but then again… you haven't been remembering anything about missions lately hotshot."  
  
"Then if we don't have a mission, why are you dressed in that?"  
  
He couldn't help but smile. Just as he thought. He wasn't suspecting anything. None at all.  
  
"You see, I have a special mission."  
  
"Special mission?" The other echoed. "Ah! I know. You want to keep this paycheck all to yourself eh? Well then, just don't forget to treat me to a couple of drinks when you do get it. Eh?"  
  
The fact that the young man before him was totally clueless amused him. Well maybe if he hadn't been so drunk, it would have dawned him. Maybe if he hadn't changed so much, he would have known. The real Weiß would have. That was before he decided he enjoyed the world this way. But it was all making him sick now. He was tired. Tired of playing games. It was time to end it now.  
  
"You don't get it mon ami. I won't be getting any pay out of this mission. Like I said, it's special."  
  
"Oh? That's weird. So tell me, who's the target anyway?"  
  
He allowed himself another smile. It was actually a genuine one.  
  
"How amusing that you should ask. Really amusing."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"So let me check that one more time. We make a move at exactly 10:30 in the evening right?"  
  
Omi nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
And now they stood there. Hidden in the shadows. Waiting for their next move. Waiting. Ken couldn't help but let the scene play again and again in his mind.  
  
  
  
It was almost 11:00 but he was nowhere in sight. Nowhere.  
  
  
  
He clenched his fist so tight he could feel the pressure climbing to his arms. All the way to his head. Or maybe that one is different. That was probably his anger building up. For being let down. A lot too often.  
  
"Damn it! Damn you, Aya!"  
  
He squinted at his watch. 11:04. They had to make a move on it. Or they won't be accomplishing anything tonight. They had no choice. He turned to the others. And obviously, by the look in their eyes, they were all thinking the same thing. It's show time.  
  
He ran to the warehouse. Careful to stay hidden in the shadows. And he could hear the others behind him. He signaled to Omi and with a nod, the kid disappeared into the night. He met Youji's eyes and with a forced smile, he to disappeared running to the opposite direction. He sighed. He knew this would be hard. God knows how many men could be standing guard, ready to attack the minute he busts into that door. But he had no choice. Choices were something that was rarely given to them.  
  
He was about to run crashing into the door when he heard a loud whirring sound. Like that of a motor. He could sense the two figures in the darkness stopping too. And then the screams came. Full of pain. They heard it. They heard it all.  
  
He felt panic filling all his senses. Every inch of his body tensed. And he ran to the warehouse, slamming his body. Crashing hard into the door. It fell with a loud crash, its hinges broken apart. And then he stopped. Dead in his tracks. Frozen at the horrible sight that had welcomed him. He was ready for anything. After all he'd been through, nothing could catch him unprepared anymore. But never… never in his whole life, was he prepared to see such a thing. He never expected it. He would never even dare dream it. But it was all there before him. Staring straight back at him. Deep into his very soul.  
  
He heard a loud gasp. And a sharp intake of air. Then he heard someone curse. It could have been him. He didn't know anymore. His whole perception had betrayed him… and all these women.  
  
He closed his eyes. Trying to block it all away from his mind. But it was carved deep into his memory. He knew it would haunt him again and again. Perhaps forever. And it was all his fault. Everything.  
  
He heard a car start from outside. They were getting away. The men responsible for these deaths. These horribly painful deaths. These crushed bodies. These wasted lives. Their mission wasn't over yet. They had to accomplish it. For these women. For their deaths. For justice. For vengeance. They had to accomplish it. No matter what.  
  
He ran outside. In time to see a black car pulling out into the road. And then he ran. As fast as he could. He couldn't remember if he had ever run this fast. In soccer. But that was different. That was a game. This is not. This is reality. Cold, hard reality.  
  
He knew he wouldn't reach it in time. He wouldn't have. Not if the white car had not stopped. Right in front of it. Blocking its path. He saw the two jump out of the car. Setori Kaiko and Ojime Nakoga. The other yelling at the driver of the other car. But he did not stop to watch. No. Ken ran. He ran fast again. His heart racing. He watched horror overcome their faces as they saw him approaching. They tried to run. But that would do them no good. The driver of the white car stepped out into the cold night. His coat, as dark as the night. A katana in his hand.  
  
The two backed away. But it was no use. Not for them. It was over. And they lost the game. He felt his bugnuks slash through the man. Straight from his lower thigh… all the way to his jaws. He allowed the body to drop to the ground. Blood spilling all over the road. The other one fell too. On the cold asphalt road. A deep cut running across his back. It was over. They had won the game. But somehow, he didn't feel that way.  
  
He ran to the older man. Hitting him on the face. Hard. That was the second time he did that. But he didn't care. No he didn't. The man was lucky. He had enough control left back in him to hold in the claws. Or there would have been more blood running down those lips. More blood. The others got to them in time. To pull him back. Away from the man sprawled on the floor. The man he called friend.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? What was that for?" Aya asked, surprised.  
  
"What's wrong with me?! What was that for?! I'll tell you what! That was for being so god damned late! 10:30 sharp?! What time is it?!"  
  
"Okay so maybe I ran a bit late. Got caught up in the bar. Girls just won't let me leave so early."  
  
"Little late?! Little late?! It's 11:30! You're an hour late!"  
  
"So? What's the big deal? We accomplished the mission anyway. What are you being pissed off about?"  
  
"Pissed off about?! Do you know what that hour caused us?! NO you don't! Because you ran a LITTLE LATE! It caused us lives. Ten? Twenty? Fifty? I don't know! I can't count them! All I could see was crushed bones and flesh swimming in blood! That's what I'm pissed off about!"  
  
Aya turned to the others confused. Youji just looked at him deep into the eyes. His own, full of pain… and sadness. Before he bowed his head and stared at the floor. Not saying a single word. So he turned to Omi. Omi stared at the bloodied bodies of their targets and spoke softly. His voice breaking down with emotions.  
  
"They somehow found out that someone was on to them, that's why they probably decided to get rid of them all. The ladies that have been reported missing. They were crushed in the recycling machine… alive."  
  
"Crushed! Like newspaper! You hearing me Aya?! Like trash! Like garbage! And all because you were just a LITTLE LATE! Fuck you Aya! FUCK YOU!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Author's Note: Anou... was that too much? Hope not and hope you enjoyed. Just one more chapter to go and I'm done. heheh. ja... 


	5. Final Judgement

Autho's Note: This one is a warning. If you're an Aya fan you might not one to read it. My bestfriend who is Aya in our own Weiss group described this fic as pure Aya bastardization. But then again, its just a fic. So hope you enjoy. And do please review  
  
Lady Lucifiel: Yey!!! Finally I got the time to post the last installment of this ficcie. Hope you people will like it. And please review.  
  
  
  
He watched surprise cross his friend's face as he pulled out the long katana from behind him. The blade, glinting at the pale light from the post. "Because you see. you are the target." He watched surprise melt into fear and then to terror. "Yes my dear friend. you." And with one swift move, the blade slashed deep into the body. The long cut running across the chest. Blood dripping to the road. He watched the man stare at him with shock. The eyes, full of pain. And then he gave the final blow. Letting the blade cut another deep wound. Leaving a mark. The mark of the cross. "Receive the judgment of Weiß. dark beast." His mission was over. He'd accomplished it well. Very well. And now, he knew he could rest in peace. For he'd gotten vengeance. For those ladies. He'd gotten revenge alright. He'd gotten it well. He carried the body and dumped it in the creek. It'd be years until anyone finds the body there. Years. He looked back one more time before he went on his way. Walking back to the shop. Back to his life. A mysterious smile on his face. Whistling a happy tune. He was, after all, happy. "Just say hi to all those beautiful ladies in hell for me Red. I'll be seein you soon. when I get there. Heh. Chao. for now. friend."  
  
***  
  
It was already 8 in the morning and the shop was, as usual, busy. Students roamed around. Filling it with energy. "Business is kinda heavy today. Must be because it's Valentines Day. Eh Ken? Ken turned to Omi and shrugged. "Always is on this occasion." "Gonna be a long day." Omi murmured wrapping up a dozen roses. "Yeah. Especially since. Mr. you-know-who is not around. Speaking of you-know-who, he didn't come home last night." "Probably with a girl. The way things are going, I'm not the least bit surprised anymore." Omi replied with a shrug. "Yeah. You're probably right. No need to worry. After all this is Aya were talking about. Heh. Just hope he arrives later this afternoon to at least help us pack up. Whadyah say Youji? . Youji?" They turned to the older man. But he just went on writing on the heart-shaped cards. Whistling to himself. "No use. He hasn't been talking much today. But he seems happy. He'd been wearing that smile since this morning. Must have scored with a girl again. We're forgetting we still got Mr. Playboy in the house. Heh. Now we got double trouble." "Heh. You got that right Omi." And they both laughed, turning back their attention to their customers. Forgetting about Aya's not coming home since yesterday. And Youji's mysterious smile. And they didn't notice when Youji sneered as he looked at the bucket of dried up roses in the trash beside him. Neither did they hear him mutter under his breath. "Sorry to disappoint you again Ken. But he won't be here this afternoon. Neither this night. He will never be coming back. Never. Well. I hope you enjoy your stay in hell Aya. You'll be spending all of your eternity in there."  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Lady_Lucifiel: Waiii!!! Its done! Ran: You killed me? You actually killed me? Lady_Lucifiel: Eeekkk!!! Ran: How dare you???!!! Lady_Lucifiel: eheh. wai!!!! *runs away* 


End file.
